


Facebook Official

by iflip4dolphins



Category: Final Fantasy IV
Genre: F/M, Facebook, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-28 12:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/992004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iflip4dolphins/pseuds/iflip4dolphins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life is funny. Why not put it on Facebook?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Of Roommates and Friend Requests

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything. If I did, this wouldn't be fanfiction.
> 
> A/N: So this is a story that was initially up on FF.net and now is over here because FF.net are meanie-faces. I hope you guys enjoy it!

**Rydia Mist** _is now friends with_ **Rosa Farrell** _and_ **3** _other people_

**Astrid Pollendina** : Well, roomie, welcome to hell!

**Rosa Farrell** : Astrid, it’s not that bad here.

**Astrid Pollendina** : Hush, Farrell. Don’t ruin my melodramatic moment here.

**Rydia Mist** : …Astrid, you’re a freshman. How would you know what it’s like at Mysidia University?

( **Rosa Farrell** _and_ **Cecil Harvey** _like this_ )

**Astrid Pollendina** : Wouldn’t you like to know? ;)

-

**Cuore Mist** || **Rydia Mist** : How is college?

**Rydia Mist** : My roommate is strange.

**Cuore Mist** : I see. And classes?

**Rydia Mist** : Classes don’t start until tomorrow, Cuore. :)

**Cuore Mist** : Oh. Right. Best of luck, Rydia.

**Rydia Mist** : Thank you~

-

**Astrid Pollendina** : I am ROCKING this semester!

( **Edge Geraldine** _likes this_ )

**Edge Geraldine** : Go forth and be awesome, young padawan.

( **Astrid Pollendina** _likes this_ )

**Astrid Pollendina** : I’m always awesome. :D

**Cecil Harvey** : I hate to burst your bubble, Astrid, but this is the first day of classes. And Edge – why are you talking like that?

**Edge Geraldine** : Typing, fearless leader. Typing. Star Wars marathon, anybody?

( **Astrid Pollendina** _likes this_ )

**Rosa Farrell** : Don’t you have class in the morning?

**Edge Geraldine** : You are such a spoilsport.

-

**Rydia Mist** _is now friends with_ **Edward Muir**

( **Edward Muir** _and_ **2** _others like this_ )

**Edward Muir** : Ah, Rydia! How was your first day of classes?

**Rydia Mist** : Challenging. I enjoyed your performance, though.

( **Edward Muir** _and_ **2** _others like this_ )

**Edward Muir** : I was just trying to relax everyone for the first day of class. I’m glad you enjoyed it!

**Rosa Farrell** : It really was lovely, Edward.

-

**Edge Geraldine** || **Astrid Pollendina** : ASTRID!

**Astrid Pollendina** : Yeeeeees?

**Edge Geraldine** : Who was that lovely lady I saw you eating dinner with?

**Astrid Pollendina** : Why, did you like what you see? ;)

**Edge Geraldine** : Astrid. We’ve been friends for far too long for you to toy with me like this.

**Astrid Pollendina** : Psh, the fact that we’ve been friends for so long is exactly why I can pick on you and you know it.

**Edge Geraldine** : Astrid.

**Astrid Pollendina** : Edge.

**Astrid Pollendina** : Oh, all right. You’re so lucky I’m not in the mood to make you beg. Her name is Rydia. She’s my roommate. Sweet girl. English major.

**Edge Geraldine** : Rydia… Her name is as lovely as her face.

**Edge Geraldine** : And you could never make me beg for anything, Pollendina.

**Astrid Pollendina** : We’ll see about that, Geraldine.

-

**Rydia Mist** : Who is **Edge Geraldine**? I just got a friend request from him.

**Rosa Farrell** : Oh no. Edge. Leave the girl alone.

( **Cecil Harvey** _and_ **2** _others like this_ )

**Astrid Pollendina** : Edge, you sneaky little ninja.

( **Edge Geraldine** _likes this_ )

**Rydia Mist** : None of you are actually answering my question.

**Kain Highwind** : Somebody you don’t want to get involved with.

( **Rosa Farrell** _and_ **3** _others like this_ )

**Edge Geraldine** : That was harsh, Highwind. Still sore about last semester?

( **Astrid Pollendina** _likes this_ )

**Rydia Mist** : Please don’t get into a catfight on my status. And I still have no idea who you are, so you can forget about having your friend request accepted.

**Astrid Pollendina** : Ooooh. BURN.

( **Kain Highwind** _likes this_ )

-

**Cecil Harvey** : The first day of classes and already there’s drama…

**Kain Highwind** : I don’t know why you’re so surprised.

**Cecil Harvey** : I was just hoping to be able to avoid it this year, that’s all.

**Rosa Farrell** : When you’re friends with Edge, drama follows you, dear.

**Kain Highwind** : There’s a simple solution to all this, you know.

**Cecil Harvey** : Really, now?

**Kain Highwind** : Yes. KICK THE IDIOT IN THE BALLS.

**Edge Geraldine** : And how would that solve your drama problems?

**Rosa Farrell** : Kain, you do realize that this is a public networking site, right?

**Kain Highwind** : Only a concern if I don’t want him to know how much I despise him. Since I do, then it’s the perfect place to post my hatred.

**Cecil Harvey** : Drama OFF of my status, please.

**Edge Geraldine** : Whatever you say, your majesty.

**Kain Highwind** : I’m going to kill him.

**Rosa Farrell** : I’m pretty sure that’s illegal, Kain.

( **Edge Geraldine** _likes this_ )

-

**Rydia Mist** : Enough! No more friend requests! This is RIDICULOUS!

**Cuore Mist** : What are you talking about?

**Rydia Mist** : Nothing, never mind…

-

**Astrid Pollendina** || **Edge Geraldine** : It’s been two weeks. So much for your cunning plan. Should I just introduce you two?

**Edge Geraldine** : That… might be the optimal choice here.

**Astrid Pollendina** : Fine. Tomorrow, noon, lunch, the picnic tables. Be there or be hopeless.

**Edge Geraldine** : I, hopeless? Never.

**Astrid Pollendina** : Says the man who can’t even introduce himself to his lady-love.

**Edge Geraldine** : You know, sometimes I question why we’re friends.

**Astrid Pollendina** : Because you love me. :D

**Edge Geraldine** : No. I really don’t.

**Astrid Pollendina** : :P 


	2. Of Water Bottles and Persistence

**Edge Geraldine** : That went well.

 **Astrid Pollendina** : You’ve got to be kidding me. SHE THREW HER WATER BOTTLE AT YOUR FACE!

 **Edge Geraldine** : And I caught it!

 **Astrid Pollendina** : …I fail to see how this is a good thing.

 **Astrid Pollendina** : Other than the fact that it didn’t break your nose. Which might be a bad thing, now that I think about it.

( **Kain Highwind** _likes this_ )

 **Edge Geraldine** : Ha. You’re a riot.

 **Astrid Pollendina** : Oh, come on. Just tell me why this is a good thing!

 **Edge Geraldine** : :D

 **Astrid Pollendina** : Oh, THAT’S reassuring. -_-

-

 **Rydia Mist** || **Astrid Pollendina** : Could you please talk to Edge for me?

 **Astrid Pollendina** : Of course! I was under the impression that you weren’t too pleased with him though. Something happen to change your mind?

 **Rydia Mist** : I’m NOT, and NO. He has my water bottle and I want it back.

 **Astrid Pollendina** : This is the water bottle that you threw at him, right?

 **Rydia Mist** : Well, yes. But you should have seen how many friend requests he sent me!

 **Astrid Pollendina** : Enlighten me.

 **Rydia Mist** : Twenty three.

 **Astrid Pollendina** : …Wow. He must really want to get to know you.

 **Rydia Mist** : Then he should talk to me. LIKE A NORMAL PERSON.

 **Astrid Pollendina** : Rydia, sweetie, the first thing you need to know about Edge is that he isn’t normal. Not even close.

-

 **Astrid Pollendina** || **Edge Geraldine** : I see your plan, Geraldine. You sneaky bastard. XD

 **Edge Geraldine** : If she wants her water bottle back, she can come get it herself. ;)

-

 **Rydia Mist** : I have a problem, and his name is Edge.

( **Kain Highwind** _likes this_ )

 **Kain Highwind** : What did the arrogant hothead do this time?

 **Cecil Harvey** : Do you need any help?

 **Edward Muir** : Oh, dear… Message me?

 **Rosa Farrell** : Oh, no. What happened?

-

 **Rydia Mist** || **Rosa Farrell** : Rosa?

 **Rosa Farrell** : Yes?

 **Rydia Mist** : Could you do me a favor?

 **Rosa Farrell** : Does this have anything to do with your Edge problem?

 **Rydia Mist** : He has my water bottle and he won’t give it back. ):

 **Rosa Farrell** : I’m on it.

 -

 **Rosa Farrell** || **Edge Geraldine** : Edge. Give Rydia back her water bottle. NOW.

 **Edge Geraldine** : Oh, there you are. I was wondering when you’d poke your nose into this.

 **Rosa Farrell** : And just what is THAT supposed to mean?

 **Edge Geraldine** : You’re mothering and you’re nosy.

 **Rosa Farrell** : I don’t have time to deal with your nonsense, Edge. I have homework to do. Now give the poor girl back her water bottle.

 **Edge Geraldine** : Make me. :P

-

 **Rosa Farrell** : Apparently Edge has Rydia’s water bottle. Boys? Do something about this.

 **Kain Highwind** : As you wish.

 **Edward Muir** : Shouldn’t we let them sort this out by themselves?

( **Edge Geraldine** _likes this_ )

 **Kain Highwind** : DISLIKE.

-

 **Edge Geraldine** : **Rydia Mist** , if you want your water bottle back, you’re going to have to come get it yourself. No intermediaries. I’ll be waiting.

 **Astrid Pollendina** : Wow, no winky face. I’m impressed.

( **Anna Sage** _and_ **2** _others like this_ )

 **Edge Geraldine** : Bite me.

 **Astrid Pollendina** : No, thanks. You’re not my type.

-

 **Rydia Mist** : HA. I am victorious. :)

( **Astrid Pollendina** _and_ **4** _others like this_ )

 **Astrid Pollendina** : You go, girl!

( **Rydia Mist** _likes this_ )

 **Edward Muir** : And so this tale has a happy ending~

 **Rydia Mist** : Um, not quite.

 **Rosa Farrell** : What? Why?

 **Rydia Mist** : Let’s just say I had to do some bargaining to get it back.

 **Edward Muir** : This does not bode well…

( **Rosa Farrell** _and_ **2** _others like this_ )

-

**Rydia Mist** _is now friends with_ **Edge Geraldine**

**Rydia Mist** : THERE. Are you happy now?

 **Edge Geraldine** : Very, thank you for asking. :)

 **Rydia Mist** : Ugh. Just don’t bother me.

 **Edge Geraldine** : I make no promises.

 **Astrid Pollendina** : I see the start of a beautiful friendship…

( **Edge Geraldine** _likes this_ )

 **Rydia Mist** : IT IS NOT.

 **Edge Geraldine** : You think that now, but just you wait. ;)

 **Rydia Mist** : Don’t make me defriend you.

 


	3. Of Boredom and Ignoring People

**Edge Geraldine** : I’m bored.

 **Kain Highwind** : Lose interest in corrupting the innocent already? I’m surprised at you.

 **Astrid Pollendina** : I speak for the innocent when I say that corruption has yet to take place.

( **Rosa Farrell** _and_ **4** _others like this_ )

 **Kain Highwind** : …Hmph.

 **Astrid Pollendina** : Really, Kain? Really?

 **Rosa Farrell** : Kain, we’ve had this conversation before. Contribute something meaningful, or don’t post at all.

 **Astrid Pollendina** : Yeah, like words.         

( **Edge Geraldine** _and_ **Izayoi Frost** _like this_ )

-

 **Kain Highwind** || **Izayoi Frost** : Traitor.

 **Izayoi Frost** : Excuse me?

 **Kain Highwind** : You know what I mean.

 **Izayoi Frost** : I might if you told me.

 **Izayoi Frost** : You know, using words. Preferably of the English language, though I will accept Spanish, Chinese, and whatever else you want to use Google translate to garble your message through.

 **Kain Highwind** : Are you implying that I don’t communicate well?

 **Izayoi Frost** : You said it; I didn’t.

-

 **Edge Geraldine** || **Rydia Mist** : I’m bored.

 **Rydia Mist** : Good for you.

 **Edge Geraldine** : Busy?

 **Rydia Mist** : Not particularly.

 **Edge Geraldine** : Want to help me liven this place up a little bit?

 **Rydia Mist** : No.

 **Edge Geraldine** : Why not?

 **Rydia Mist:** I friended you only to get my water bottle back. I’m not interested in doing anything with you. And now, if you’ll excuse me, I need to get back to ignoring you.

 **Edge Geraldine** : If talking to somebody is your definition of ignoring them, I think you need to check a dictionary, miss English major.

 **Rydia Mist** : You’re infuriating. I hope you know that.

 **Edge Geraldine** : And you’re stubborn.

-

 **Astrid Pollendina** : Planning something awesome. You’re all jealous.

 **Rydia Mist** : Definitely not.

( **Rosa Farrell** _and_ **7** _others like this_ )

 **Cecil Harvey** : I’m more worried than anything else.

( **Edward Muir** _and_ **2** _others like this_ )

-

 **Edge Geraldine** || **Rydia Mist** : Your roommate is planning something amazing. Interested?

-

 **Astrid Pollendina** || **Edward Muir** : Heeeeey, my harp-playing friend!

 **Edward Muir** : I hate to be suspicious, but what is that you want?

 **Astrid Pollendina** : Oh, nothing much. Just wondering if you and Anna would be willing to open the ceremonies this weekend?

 **Edward Muir** : And by ceremonies, you mean…?

 **Astrid Pollendina** : Just a little something to brighten up the place.

-

 **Edge Geraldine** || **Rydia Mist** : Now, see, THAT is how you ignore somebody.

-

 **Astrid Pollendina** : Music, check!

( **Edge Geraldine** _likes this_ )

 **Astrid Pollendina** : You’ve got the guest list right?

 **Edge Geraldine** : If you’ve got the food.

-

 **Edge Geraldine** || **Rydia Mist** : I know you’re on. The little green circle tells me so – and as we all know, Facebook never lies.

 **Edge Geraldine** : Except, of course, for those horrible little moments when it does.

 **Edge Geraldine** : …Look. I’ll stop sending you messages, all right? Just remember – be at the park at noon on Saturday. And before you freak out, there’ll be quite a few people there, so it’s not like this is a date. Think of it as a friendly outing with a group of friends and a way to relax for the afternoon.

-

 **Rydia Mist** _is now friends with_ **Anna Sage** _and_ **8** _others_

( **Edward Muir** _likes this_ )

 **Astrid Pollendina** : Enjoy your lunch?

 **Rydia Mist** : Very much so.

 **Sheila Li** : Congratulations! You’ve officially been inducted into the best lunch table on campus!

( **Anna Sage** _likes this_ )

 **Izayoi Frost** : Indeed. Don’t forget what I told you.

 **Rydia Mist** : I won’t. :)

-

 **Edge Geraldine** || **Izayoi Frost** : What did you say to her?

 **Izayoi Frost** : Paranoid, are we?

 **Edge Geraldine** : Of course not. I’m just a little concerned that you might be poking your nose in where it doesn’t belong.

 **Izayoi Frost** : As long as you don’t try anything stupid, my nose will stay right where it belongs.

-

 **Edward Muir** : Well, I must admit, I wasn’t overly fond of the idea at first, but I find that I’m actually looking forward to this weekend.

( **Astrid Pollendina** _and_ **3** _others like this_ )

 **Astrid Pollendina** : I knew you’d cave.

 **Anna Sage** : It’ll be nice to get away for a while.

( **Edward Muir** _likes this_ )

 **Sheila Li** : Planning on sneaking away for a bit, are we?

 **Edward Muir** : That is none of your business.

 **Anna Sage** : :)

-

 **Astrid Pollendina** || **Yang Leiden** : Come on, Yang. You know you want to come.

 **Yang Leiden** : I have to study.

 **Astrid Pollendina** : Then study afterwards. Coooooome ooooooon, Sheila’s cooking!

 **Yang Leiden** : …If I promise to consider it, will you stop bothering me about it?

 **Astrid Pollendina** : That’s all I ask.

-

 **Edge Geraldine** : Finally! Friday!

( **Astrid Pollendina** _and_ **11** _others like this_ )

 **Kain Highwind** : For once I agree with you.

 **Edward Muir** : That’s a startling statement for you to make.

 **Astrid Pollendina** : Who CARES? Tomorrow’s going to be awesome!

( **Edge Geraldine** _and_ **3** _others like this_ )

-

 **Rydia Mist** || **Astrid Pollendina** : All right, all right! I’ll come.

 **Astrid Pollendina** : Excellent!

 **Rydia Mist** : Just don’t tell Edge.

 **Astrid Pollendina** : I won’t .

 **Rydia Mist** : Good. I don’t want him to think that I’m coming because of him. I’m not, you know.

 **Astrid Pollendina** : Of course you aren’t. ;)

 **Rydia Mist** : I mean it, Astrid!

 **Astrid Pollendina** : Okay, okay. I won’t tell him. I solemnly swear.

-

 **Astrid Pollendina** : …that I am up to no good. :D

( **Edge Geraldine** _likes this_ )

 **Rydia Mist** : ASTRID!


End file.
